Que quede en familia
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: Solo un capitulo, Hinata X Neji.Dejen reviews!


_Pirrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuliiiiiiiiin!!! He! Hola, soy Lucius… bueno, Lucio, a secas para los amigos. Agh! Este es mi primer… one shot… se dice? _

_Me conocerán por historias como… (__Esa que escribí de KOF que no la lee ni Mao Tse Tung) en fin… primerito antes que nada:_

_Los personajes de esta historia son originarios de Naruto, la serie, (manga… etc) todos los derechos reservados, siempre lo pongo por las dudax…_

_Ok… Enjoy._

**Que quede en familia**

El sol ganaba fuerza, se reflejaba en las pequeñas gotas de rocío, que habitaban el verde pasto de la aldea, la mañana se asentaba, estaba algo fresco.

Ella caminaba, con su mirada perdida, enfrascada en sus pensamientos; hacía unos días que su amado había partido en busca de otro compañero, ella estaba preocupada, pero nunca se animó a decírselo. Temerosa y pudorosa, y con el fantasma del rechazo revoloteando en su mente jamás se animó a decirle nada en concreto a aquel a quien tanto quería.

Pero, ese no era el problema, ahora caminaba, quería despejarse un poco, la aldea… la aldea había sufrido mucho, sus habitantes estaban aún de luto, un nuevo líder se cargó los problemas al hombro para que todo siguiera "casi" como siempre, pero… ese tampoco era el problema.

Solo quería caminar, dejar que su mente vuele un poco, dejarse llevar, e imaginar mil y una situaciones, y recordar otras tantas, pero claro, en plena aldea, llena de comercios y gente que iba y venía no haría mucho, así que, enfiló su camino hacia el bosque… donde todo siempre está más calmado.

"Seguro me voy a encontrar con alguien que está entrenando" se dijo, apoyó su puño en su pecho, mirando tímidamente a su alrededor.

El bosque con sus árboles tan altos que, desde el suelo no se podía ver donde terminaban, algunos rayos de sol se escapaban entre el follaje, ella caminaba, estaba silencioso, solo el ruido de algunas aves y el sonido de sus sandalias pisando el aun mojado césped la acompañaban; satisfecha con la calma del lugar siguió adentrándose aún más.

"Es tan tranquilo, tal vez… algún día…" Pensó, se sonrojó un poco, en ese momento, algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

Fue él, sentado en el pasto, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, también estaba en silencio, con su cabeza hacia arriba, estaba absorto en el vuelo de las aves, sus pálidos ojos las miraban, casi añorando esa libertad.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco podía huir, de seguro, él, ya había notado su presencia.

En silencio, y mirándolo de reojo se sentó al igual que el a la sobra de un árbol, uno que estaba lateral a él. Guardó silencio, mirándolo por unos segundos, para después mirar hacia otro lado, como siempre su timidez la vencía ante cualquier situación.

El bajó la vista, interrumpió su descanso, la miró, obviamente ya había notado que ella estaba ahí. "Siempre igual, Hinata, odio que se haga la tonta, por que no se acerca?!" pensó, algo fastidiado.

-Hinata! Que haces?- Preguntó, cortando el silencio.

-Ne… ne… Neji…- Dijo ella, como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo.

- Estaba…- Paralizada, no sabía que decirle.

-Vení, sentate- Dio unas palmadas al suelo, para invitarla a sentarse junto a él.

Ella sin decir nada se acercó, lo miró por unos segundos y luego se sentó.

-Gracias- Dijo, tímida como siempre.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente, nadie decía nada, ella miraba al cielo, no sabía de que hablar con él, no quería parecer una tonta, sentía que cada cosa que ella decía o hacía lo hacían enojar, así que estaba bastante incomoda.

El la miraba, pero… con un pensamiento totalmente diferente al de ella, sus pálidos ojos se posaron en los frágiles labios de la chica. Una tierna imagen de la primera vez que los presentaron se hizo presente, sonrió amablemente y decidió romper con el silencio.

-Nunca te preguntaste… como sería tu primer beso?- Dijo, totalmente impactante el joven.

-He… he?- Ella no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía si había escuchado bien, pero esa pregunta era algo extraño, aun más si venía de él. –No… digo…- Miró a un costado, totalmente ruborizada.

-El otro día oí a dos mujeres hablar de eso, digo… a los hombres… eso mucho no nos importa, por eso te pregunto, que tiene… de especial?- Trató de calmarla, corriendo de ángulo el tema.

-No sé, es la ilusión… del primer beso, como… no sé…- Dijo ella, encogió sus hombros y lo miró de reojo.

-Si… supongo, a mi eso no me importa, es más, si ahora tuviera mi primer beso, no lo agendaría como un hecho importante.- Concluyó firme y desinteresado.

-Ahora…? –Volvió a ruborizarse.- Bueno, a las… eh…- En sus fantasías, siempre rondaba esa imagen, aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, de apariencia bufonesca, robándole su primer beso. Comenzó a frotar la punta de sus dos dedos índices, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía algo tímida. –Vos… pensás en alguien para eso?-Le preguntó.

-Si.- Dijo serio. Y, sin dudarlo en un segundo agarró en sus manos ese frágil y pálido rostro, cerró sus ojos y la besó.

Ella estaba sorprendida, no era lo que quería, no era sueño, ni su ideal, pero al ver los ojos cerrados del muchacho no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Arrodillados, casi suspendidos en el tiempo, se quedaron posando sus labios, hasta que el beso de volvió mas apasionado, apenas se sentían algunos suspiros, hasta que se soltaron.

No lo podía creer, se tapó la boca y miró al suelo, sonrojada, luego lo volvió a mirar. Veía en su mente como su fantasía se caía a pedazos, algo de tristeza la invadió por unos minutos.

-Hinata, perdoname… yo- Se dio cuenta de su error, se sentía algo incomodo también, pero ella no lo dejó terminar la frase y fue por más, entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y volvió a besarlo, por el impulso terminó golpeándolo contra el árbol.

-Está bien- Sonrió con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas aún, se puso de pie. Lo miró por unos segundos. El hizo lo mismo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Te mentí… Hinata… si es importante… - Dijo sonriente. –Por eso quería que sea con vos, y pensé: Ahora o nunca, estas enojada?- Dijo, casi en la misma actitud que ella.

-No… Neji…- Dijo, una ves más sonrió, feliz, por unos instantes ese chico la hizo sentir muy feliz, no podía enojarse, además ella aceptó su beso, y volvió a besarlo, no podía reprocharle nada.

En silencio, pero muy feliz se retiró casi corriendo, solo volteó una vez, para decirle "Este es nuestro secreto, primo!" alzó su mano para saludarlo, y siguió corriendo hacia la aldea.

El se quedó en silencio, mirando como ella se iba, acomodó su bincha, suspiró, y volvió su vista al vuelo de las aves, apretó su pecho por un segundo y se dijo "Tranquilo, aun tenés una oportunidad", sonriendo, se quedó en silencio, así pasó la mañana…. Feliz.

Ella volvió a la aldea, a encontrarse con su familia, también estaba feliz, por dentro la adrenalina parecía correr una carrera con la razón, "Me alegro que haya sido él" Pensó, mientras regresaba a su hogar…

Cosas curiosas… pasan en esa aldea, no?

FIN

_Y bueh, se terminó, no ta mas… se fue… rezo por que les haya gustado, se… se… es la prima, no se vale, pero no me jodan, son una pareja perfecta para mí… eh… si soy hombre y escribo historias cursis, pero pego piñas como hombre así que ojito! XD_

_Saludos saludetes… cuídense el OGT!!_

_LUCIUS._


End file.
